Anime Legion: The Ulitimate Crossover
by vvasquez20
Summary: Five different people, each strong in their own way, fighting together. "There is a storm coming… one that cannot be faced alone." And thus began the adventure that would shake up the universe's diversity forever. It's up to Hikari to join our heroes together and face a threat to the universe. Crossover. Fairy Tail/Naruto/Bleach/One Piece. OC. May become M rated due to language.
1. The Beginning

Five different people, each strong in their own way, fighting together.

"A wizard, a ninja, a soul reaper, and a pirate." A young girl looked at some files. Next to her was another woman who looked like she was in her late 20s was in deep thought.

"That's correct, Maki." The older women replied. Maki had a look of pure confusion and doubt.

"Why is this necessary?" The room fell silent. The older woman sat up and began to walk to the door. Maki began to pick up and reorganize the files. The older women stopped at the doorframe and sighed.

"There is a storm coming… one that cannot be faced alone." The older woman left leaving Maki anxious, alone in the room.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hikari-sama."

And thus began the adventure that would shake up the universe's diversity forever.

* * *

><p>In the world of wizards…<p>

Fairy Tail, a guild full of remarkable wizards who treat each other like family. The guild was also known for being destructive and powerful. At the bar of this famous guild sat a young blond in deep thought.

"What's wrong Lucy?" asked the barmaid interrupting the girl's thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing Mira." Lucy replied "I was just thinking about something."

"Well what were you thinking about dearie?" Mira asked in curiosity.

"Well…" Lucy started "I was thinking about Zeref." The barmaid was surprised as Lucy continued. "He's just so powerful that even Natsu couldn't defeat him. I'm just worried." The thought of it all depressed Lucy.

"Well don't worry Lucy, we will defeat him." Lucy smiled at Mira's statement.

"You're right. Can I have a milkshake?"

"Coming right up!"

In the forest of Mangolia…

A hooded figure appeared in the forest and looked down at the city smirking.

"It's been forever since I last came to this dimension." The hooded person began to walk towards the city with one place in mind...Fairy Tail. "I need to find Master Mavis. I'm sure she'll be surprised by my appearance."

Back to the guild…

"You wanna fight me flame brain?!" roared a pissed Gray.

"Anytime ice princess!" roared back an equally pissed Nastu. Lucy couldn't help but sigh in complete hopelessness as her two comrades were arguing with each other. Those two always seemed to want to fight each other. Lucy blushed a bit when her thoughts drifted to Natsu. She seemed to have fallen in love with her partner, yet she would never tell him. Suddenly, the guild doors opened grabbing the attention of everyone in the guild including Natsu and Gray. There stood a mysterious hooded figure.

"Identify yourself!" shouted Erza. The figure looked up at the red head and removed the hood showing her face.

"My name is Hikari. I wish to speak to Master Mavis." The guild was shocked by the odd request. "Mavis. I know you are listening." A young girl appeared in front of Hikari and hugged her with happiness. Hikari smiled a bit. Mavis finally released Hikari.

"Wow Hikari, it's been forever."

"Let's skip the greetings. I'm here because Ami called me." At this point Mavis was shocked.

"What? Ami brought you here?"

"That is correct" Master Mavis's face became serious and the rest of the guild remained quiet as their conversation continued.

"Was it about Zeref?"

"Yea…" The conversion was interrupted by a certain fire breathing dragon slayer.

"What do you know about Zeref?" Natsu asked as he grabbed Hikari by the collar of her hood. Hikari couldn't help but smirk at the dragon slayer. 'Natsu Dragneel huh.' "Answer me!"

"Enough Natsu." A shorter man shouted at Natsu. Hikari assumed that this old man was the current master of the guild.

"Gramps...I…" Natsu started only to be interrupted by the master.

"Do not enter the conversation." Natsu finally let go of Hikari's collar and stormed back to his seat. Hikari regained her composure and continued on.

"Master. Ami told me everything."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" Hikari said as she walked out of the guild. Mavis was not satisfied with Hikari's response.

"Master?" Mavis turned around to see the current guild master. "Who was that?" Mavis sighed a bit.

"That was Hikari. A former S-class wizard of Fairy Tail." Everyone's eye's widened with shock. "She came here to Fairy Tail with her younger sister Ami. They were runaways and needed a place to call home. Hikari was one of the few people who could withstand Zeref's dark magic. She and her sister brought Zeref to Fairy Tail."

Natsu interrupted Mavis "Wait! Zeref was once apart of Fairy Tail?"

"Yes." The silence in the guild became painful. "While apart of Fairy Tail, Zeref enjoyed his life. He fell in love with Ami and they got married. Life was good for Zeref in Fairy Tail, that was until Ami passed away." The guild remained silent, they began to feel bad for the dark wizard. "Zeref lost control of his powers and began to bring darkness to the world." Mavis sighed as she finally finished her story.

"What did Hikari do about it?" Lucy suddenly asked the first master.

"Hikari didn't do anything, rather she couldn't do anything." Lucy was shocked as Mavis continued. "Hikari had reason to believe that someone was tracking their location and decided that it would be better if they separated. She did it to protect Ami and the guild all together."

Erza stood up from her seat "But if Ami is dead, how did she contact Hikari."

"Hikari probably saw it in a vision." Mavis looked up and began to ponder. "But there is something that is bothering me." Everyone gave Mavis a look of curiosity. "How is Hikari still alive after 1000 years?" The world froze for a bit. No one knew the answer.

In a dark part of the forest…

Zeref. The dark wizard with a melancholy aura. "The time has come to bring hell to humanity. The war for humanity begins now."

*Flashback* 1000 years ago

"Why...?" cried a young boy "Why does the world reject me?" The boy began to sob until he sensed someone nearby. "Who's there?" the boy asked in anxiousness.

The figure lifted their hands up to show that they were not going to attack. "Relax kid. I'm not going to hurt you." The figure began to approach the boy.

Don't come closer!" The boy shouted "You'll die. Just like everyone else." The boy began to sob into his hands until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to the figure. "How…?" The boy was shocked that this person was able to live though his dark magic.

"What's your name kid?"

"Z-zeref and you?" The boy asked in hopes that he had found a friend. The figure smiled at the boy.

"Hikari" She offered her hand to the boy. "Let's be friends, Zeref." Zeref took her hand and smiled. He finally had a friend.

*End Flashback*

Zeref no longer cared for those memories. Everyone that accepted him were gone forever. He had outlived them all, and for that he was all alone. He by himself lived a misery among the world.

*Flashback*

Hikari gave Zeref a charm to keep his powers in check. Zeref became an official member of the newly established Fairy Tail guild. He was happy. There he met Ami. They quickly developed feelings for each other. They would always sit together and enjoyed each others company. One day, Hikari walked over to the happy couple.

"Ami, we need to talk." Hikari grabbed Ami's arm and pulled her away from Zeref. Once Hikari stopped, Ami yanked her arm away from Hikari's grasp.

"What was that for?!" Ami was not happy about her sister's sudden actions.

"Do you love him?" Ami was completely caught off guard by the question.

"W-what?"

"Do. You. Love. Him?" Ami's face heated up due to her sister's bluntness.

"Yea...so?" Hikari's face darkened.

"They are searching for us." Ami looked down.

"What do we do?"

"I'll leave the guild."

"Wait take me with yo-"

"No! You must stay here. Zeref needs you. It's better that they follow me anyways." Hikari turned away and walked toward the master's office to get her stamp removed.

"Hikari nee-chan" Ami said as tears ran down her face.

*Flashback end*

Hikari returned to the forest and leaned against a tree. She hated returning to Fairy Tail. It brought back too many painful memories. It reminded her of everything and everyone she turned on. Ami. Hikari missed her younger sister. And to make it worse, she was about to run into Zeref soon. Hikari took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the battle that was soon to come.

Back in the Fairy Tail guild…

The war between the Fairy Tail wizards and Zeref was about to begin. Everyone prepared themselves for battle. Lucy looked over towards Natsu. He had remained unnaturally quiet ever since Hikari visited the guild.

"Natsu." He looked up at her. "What's wrong? You seem down."

"It's nothing." He responded quietly. Lucy continued to look at him. She took a deep breath. It was now or never.-

"Natsu… I lov-" "BOOM!" Lucy was interrupted by a huge explosion caused by Zeref's demons. The guild began to attack the demons one by one in groups. Lucy and Natsu ended up fighting against a very strong demon. Natsu used his iron fist but the demon managed to dodge the attack and punch Natsu in the gut. The demon was ready to attack him again. Natsu waited for impact, but it never came. Natsu looked up and was surprised to see that his savior was Hikari.

"Dragneel" Natsu was shocked that she knew his name. "allow me to help you defeat Zeref and his army." Lucy stared at Hikari. Hikari seemed to have placed all of her trust in Natsu. Hikari defeated the demon easily and returned to Natsu and offered him a hand which he took. "Let's find Zeref." Natsu nodded in agreement and they were on their way leaving Lucy behind. She was shocked by the amount of power that Hikari had displayed.

With Zeref…

Zeref felt Natsu coming his way. He was happy. "Maybe he can finally kill me." Zeref then felt another presence next to Natsu. 'N-no way. It couldn't be...'

"Oh Zeref." Zeref looked up to see Natsu standing there with full confidence. "I'm going to finish you off." Hikari stood next to Natsu.

"H-hikari-san?" Zeref was confused that his old friend was in front of him. Alive for that fact.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Zeref?" Natsu began to grow impatient.

"Hikari, let's beat him."

"Right." As Natsu attacked, Zeref's dark magic suddenly went out of control and sent out a death wave that Natsu and Hikari both dodged.

"Zeref, what happened to your charm?" Hikari asked him with concern in her voice.

*Flashback*

It had been five years since Hikari left Fairy Tail. Ami growed depressed which concerned Zeref. Zeref wanted to help her get her mind off the matter. He proposed to her in front of the guild. Of course Ami said yes and the guild celebrated the occasion. After a year of being married, the young couple set off on their first S-class mission. The mission was simple. Kill the dark wizards who were terrorizing villages. Though, when they fought the enemy, Zeref slipped up and the enemy used the chance to attack him. Ami used herself as a shield and took the attack head on. Ami died in Zeref's arms due to blood loss. Zeref was consumed by darkness. The charm that Hikari gave him was overwhelmed by his dark magic and shattered. The dark magic killed the dark wizards in a split second. Leaving nothing but the remains of their ashes.

*Flashback end*

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu's attacks caught Zeref off guard. Hikari came from behind him and kicked him.

"Dragneel, I need to keep Zeref occupied." Hikari began searching her pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"What are you going to do?" Natsu asked not once taking his eyes off of Zeref.

"You can't kill Zeref because he is immortal, so I will seal him away and keep him from being awakened ever again." Natsu pumped his fist in the air with excitement.

"Let's do this." His body quickly became engulfed in flames and he began to attack Zeref. Zeref easily dodged Natsu's attacks. 'As I feared, he still hasn't lear-' Zeref's thoughts were cut off by a blow to the face. Natsu had improved since their last encounter.

"You have improved, but you can't stop me." Death magic began to build around Zeref as he was about to end humanity. "It ends now." Zeref was about to unleash the power but Hikari had activated the seal. The magic dispelled and Zeref's body was fading away.

"Hikari-san..." Hikari looked at a smiling Zeref "Natsu, thank you for freeing from my loneliness."

"Idiot…" Zeref looked at Hikari with confusion. "You were never alone." Zeref looked at Hikari and saw all of his friends from the past.

"Thank you, Hikari-san, for being my friend." Hikari gave him a small smile as he completely disappeared.

"Natsu!" Hikari and Natsu turned around to see the entire Fairy Tail guild running towards them.

"What happened? Where's Zeref?" asked Lucy. Natsu gave them a big grin.

"We won!" The entire guild cheered with excitement. They all returned to the guild and began to celebrate their victory. Hikari looked at the guild from above.

"Until next time, Natsu Dragneel." Hikari's body began to fade as she was being teleported somewhere else.


	2. Ōtsutsuki

Back at HQ…

Hikari walked off the transporter and stretched upwards. The seal she used on Zeref took more power than she had anticipated. Maki ran in with a bunch of papers in hand.

"Hikari-sama, you're back!" Maki cheered. Hikari smiled at Maki's childish antics.

"Yes, but it's not over." Hikari stopped stretching. "It's time to move onto the next dimension." Maki nodded in agreement as she set up the transporter to teleport to the world of Shinobi.

"What on earth?" Maki exclaimed making Hikari jump.

"What's wrong Maki?" Maki pointed at the screen. The screen had the word error in bright red. "How strange…that's never happened before." Hikari began to ponder, last time she checked, she was authorized to enter any dimension as long as it was for a good purpose. "What was the last thing we have recorded for the world of the Shinobi?" Maki began to type and search for all details related to the world of the Shinobi.

"The last detail that was recorded was that all shinobi were captured by the ten-tail's illusion and a new enemy had appeared on the battlefield." Hikari looked at the screen attentively while Maki continued. "This new enemy is currently unidentified but we have a photo." Hikari's eyes widened at the photo.

"Impossible…" Hikari clenched her teeth; this new enemy was none other than Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. "Looks like she has given me no other choice." Hikari turned around and started walking. Maki looked back, she knew that Hikari had a plan.

* * *

><p>In the world of Shinobi…<p>

Hinata was on her date with Naruto. She felt so happy, she was with the man she loved… but something was wrong.

"What's wrong Hinata?" 'Naruto' asked her in concern.

"Oh nothing, it's just…it doesn't feel right"

"What doesn't feel right?"

"Everything…" Hinata barely whispered. 'Naruto' chuckled at her.

"You worry too much Hinata-chan." Hinata suddenly stood up. "Hinata?"

"You're not Naruto-kun." Hinata attacked 'Naruto' who then collapsed. "The real Naruto-kun never addresses me as Hinata-chan and he definitely wouldn't fall from an attack like that." Everything began to fade around Hinata.

"I'm glad you saw through the illusion. You are probably the only one who has." Hinata turned around and saw a woman with long black hair and matching eyes.

"Where I'm I and who are you? Hinata asked shyly.

"Well you are currently in a world between the real world and the dream world and to answer your second question my name is Hikari Ōtsutsuki, wife of the Sage of Six Paths." Hinata was shocked. Hikari chuckled at her reaction. "Weren't expecting that were you?" Hinata regained her composure.

"What are you doing here?" As astonishing as it was to meet a relative of one of the greatest figures in Shinobi history, Hinata wanted some answers.

"I need your help, Hinata." Hinata was stunned that she knew her name but didn't say anything and let Hikari continue. "Right now, Naruto and Sasuke have just met Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the woman who first controlled chakra. As much as I hate to say it, her power is far more powerful that theirs, unless I join the battle. The problem is that Kaguya cut off this world from the others and I physically can't enter. And that's where you come in." Hikari walked up to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need a physical body to take over and you're the only capable of doing it." Hinata breathed in and out, this was a lot of information.

"I will help you Hikari-san." Hikari could feel Hinata's uneasiness and patted her head.

"Trust me…we will end this war once and for all." The two began to glow.

One of the cocoons began to glow and exploded. Hinata was released from her prison and began to transform into Hikari. Kaguya felt a sudden increase of energy and narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting a reunion…Hikari." Hikari appeared on the battlefield and walk towards Naruto. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Aren't you as well?" Hikari replied smugly. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Hikari with stunned looks, as well as Sakura and Kakashi.

"Oi Sasuke, does this woman look familiar to you?" Sasuke looked at the woman before them.

"I feel like I've seen her somewhere." Hikari made a sudden move and punched Kaguya in the face sending her flying back.

"I'm going to finish what we started a thousand years ago, and this time…I won't hold back…mother." 'MOTHER?!' Everyone else but Hikari and Kaguya thought.

"I don't know what my son saw in you." Kaguya replied coldly. Kaguya and Hikari never got along well. Hikari put up with Kaguya because she loved Hagoromo. One day, Kaguya forced Hikari to fight her to see who was the strongest of the two. Hikari had won, but she didn't kill Kaguya, and was considered soft. "I won't let you stop me." The ground began to shake and the wind began to pick up. "I must admit Hikari, I didn't expect you to take over that Hyuuga girl's body. I'm surprised." Hikari grunted and was about to respond when she was forcible turned around by Naruto.

"What the hell did you do to Hinata?!" Naruto was pissed and Hikari couldn't blame him.

"Don't worry it's temporary. Hinata agreed to it and I don't intend on injuring her body." Naruto released Hikari but wasn't satisfied. "Anyways I need your help to seal away Kaguya." Hikari whispered instructions into Naruto's ear and gave him a scroll. Naruto disappeared next to Sasuke and explained Hikari's plan. Sasuke nodded in agreement and they opened the scroll and began entering in their chakra.

"What are you up to Hikari?" Hikari looked back up to Kaguya and smirked.

"I wouldn't just come here without some sort of plan." With that Hikari flew up and attacked Kaguya who easily blocked it. They continued to have a fist fight at an inhuman pace.

"Are you sure we can trust this woman?" Sasuke asked Naruto while they were activating the scroll.

"At this point, we need all the help we can get. Besides…Hinata trusts her." The scroll began to glow and a black sword with ancient writing engraved on it appeared.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed the sword and examined it.

"According to her, we need to stab Kaguya with the sword and that should seal her away forever."

"Alright, let's end this." Hikari pulled back and realized the sword had been summoned.

"What are you planning Hikari?" Kaguya asked.

"Naruto NOW!" Naruto and Hikari appeared behind Kaguya and restricted her. Kaguya tried to get them off her but failed.

"Sasuke do it!" Sasuke jumped up and stabbed Kaguya straight through the heart. Kaguya fell to the floor and slowly faded away.

"H-how could this have happened?" Kaguya asked softly. Hikari approached her. "I guess I underestimated you Hikari. Then again, you shouldn't be alive." Kaguya sighed in defeat. "I regret nothing." Kaguya faded away completely.

"How do we save everyone from those cocoons?" Sakura asked. Hikari walked over to them.

"Good question, I think I have the answer." Hikari created a ball of light in her hand and aimed it at the tree. The entire tree disintegrated and everyone was released from their cocoons. Everyone began to celebrate the end of the war.

"I guess this is where I take my leave." Hikari looked eye-to-eye with Naruto and smirked. "We'll meet again, Naruto Uzumaki." Hikari transformed back into Hinata and that was the last of the war.


	3. Meet the Legion

**Hello! I hope this story is making sense. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Back at HQ…<p>

Hikari grunted in weariness. She looked around to see no one was around. Strange. She walked around the corner to see Maki on looking tentatively at the computer screen.

"A hello would be nice." Maki jumped out of her seat to see Hikari hovering over her with a raised eyebrow.

"H-hikari-sama." Maki was nervous for some reason. Hikari decided to not question it due to her lack of energy.

"What's the current status on the world of the soul reapers?" Hikari wanted to know what was going on with the famous substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Well…" Maki began "there have been no occasions in which we need to get involved in the war." That was a lie. The Seireitei disappeared and the soul reapers are facing against highly skilled Quincy. Hikari glared at Maki in slight disbelief but didn't question it.

"Very well. I'm going to bed." Maki watched Hikari walk away and sighed in relief.

"You almost blew it!" A young man, around Maki's age, appeared next to Maki. He had dark green eyes and short dark red hair.

"I know. I just hate lying to Hikari-sama" The young man scoffed at Maki. "Hey you can't blame me, Teru!"

"Come on. Let's show Hikari-sama what we can do by end the war for the soul reapers. When we do this, no doubt Hikari-sama will be so proud of us." Maki looked up at Teru, his eyes gleaming with determination.

"You're right. Let's do this!" Teru and Maki headed towards the transporter to begin their journey.

* * *

><p>In the world of the soul reapers...<p>

Maki and Teru arrived at the Seireitei, or what was left of it. There were still fights going on and most of them were ending badly.

"Oh...how terrible." Maki gasped. Teru grabbed a device from his pocket and activated it. The device projected all the different battles, the Quincy hideout, Hueco Mundo, and finally Ichigo Kurosaki.

"So he still hasn't arrived yet huh?" Teru couldn't help but sigh. No wonder why the Seireitei was in shambles, the main hero hadn't arrived yet. "Well it looks like we will just continue on with the plan." Teru deactivated the device and put it back into his pocket. "You remember the plan?" Maki nodded. "Alright, let's do this." The two separated and went to different locations. Teru arrived to his location, the brains of the soul reapers. He looked inside and saw a dark room filled with computers and chaos. One of the soul reapers left his computer screen to deliver some papers. Teru used this opportunity and gets on the computer. "Ha! Too easy." Teru entered into the system. He grabbed a new device and connected it to the computer. With some button pressing, Teru was able to hack into the Quincy database. He smirked to himself as he hit enter.

"What's going on?" The Seireitei was returning much to everyone's surprise. "Who did this?"

"I think we have this kid to thank." Teru felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the one and only Kisuke Urahara. Teru admired this man, heck, some of his inventions were inspired by Kisuke's works. Kisuke looked at the device. "What is this?"

"Oh, that's my hacking device. It is capable of hacking into almost any system." Kisuke looked at the device in admiration.

"Nicely done kid." Kisuke patted Teru on the head for his work. "Hell…I think we have a huge advantage against the Quincy with this device. What's your name kid?"

"Hold on!" Teru turned around to see the current 12th division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "This kid can't just waltz in here and do whatever he wants." Teru was annoyed that people kept calling him a kid. He was eighteen years old, a legal adult.

"Well I say we give him a chance. He might be useful." Captain Kurotsuchi unwillingly agreed and Teru was able to stay. "Alright kid, let's see what else you can do."

Maki saw that the Seireitei had reappeared and smiled. She looked around to see the nearest battle.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" Maki look up to see a man with dark pink hair and tattoos on his forehead.

"I'm here to help." Maki stated. The man didn't seem to convinced.

"Renji! Leave the girl alone!" A woman with short black began to scold the man.

"I don't know about you Rukia, but she looks very suspicious." Maki felt very awkward standing there while they began to argue with each other.

"You idiot! Didn't you get the latest news?" Renji looked at her with confusion. "There have been some mystery people who have shown up and have offered a great deal of help to us." Renji looked down at Maki who was smiling awkwardly.

"She is right." Maki began. "My friend and I are here to help you guys end this war."

"Fine." Renji spoke up. "Come along." Maki, Renji, and Rukia began fighting off some of the Quincy. The war was now starting to look good for the soul reapers, especially since Ichigo Kurosaki had arrived on the battle. After a couple of hours of gruesome fighting, the Quincy retreated to recover.

"Oi Renji!" Renji turned his attention to Ichigo. "Who's the girl?" Maki walked over to the two and bowed politely.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Maki then smiled at him. "I am Maki." Ichigo was caught off but the polite formalities. They all returned to the main base. "Teru!" Teru turned around to see a cheerful Maki. Kisuke came out of a tent and spotted the group.

"So you found one of them as well?" Rukia nodded. Kisuke signaled them to enter the tent with them. Once everyone sat down, Kisuke cleared his throat. "So tell us...who are you and where are you from."

"My name is Teru and this is my comrade Maki. We are both members of the Legion, a universal military designed to help keep peace."

"How interesting." Kisuke commented. "How did such an organization come together?"

"The Legion was founded by our current head commander Hikari Ōtsutsuki. Hikari-sama stands as one of the most powerful being in the universe and is a symbol of light and hope." Maki froze a bit at the mention of Hikari. She and Teru knew they were dead if Hikari figured out that they lied and did a mission without her knowing.

"Your head commander sounds like a strong person." Kisuke stood up. "Well I think we all could all use some rest...besides…" Everyone looked at Kisuke. "With Teru's inventions, we are now able to enter the Quincy hideout." It was time to put this war to rest.

* * *

><p>In the Quincy Hideout…<p>

Bambietta was raging in her room. She was humiliated by the fact that they retreated. She just wanted to kill all of them. Bambietta continued her rage until she heard a knock on the door. A maid came into the room.

"I have come to clean your room." Bambietta was surprised. No one, except her teammates, entered her room. They were afraid of her sadistic ways. Bambietta signalled the maid to enter and the maid went straight to work. "Quite a mess you made." Bambietta quickly pinned the maid to the nearest wall.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" The maid simply smirked catching Bambietta off guard. She tsked as she let the maid go and continue her work.

"There...all better." The maid smiled and left the room while Bambietta's teammates, Giselle Gewelle, Liltotto Lamperd, Meninas McAllon, and Candice Catnipp, entered.

"Wow Bambietta, you actually let someone live." Giselle teased. The others nodded in agreed.

"Yea. Why didn't you kill her like the rest?" Candice asked. Bambietta simply shrugged.

"I didn't feel like it." All of her subordinates looked stunned. That was very out of character for her. Liltotto was the first to regain her composure.

"Anyways" Liltotto began. "It turns out that someone has hacked into our database and no doubt it was the soul reapers. No one knows how they got the sudden technology but we know they will use this to break into the hideout. We estimate that they will be here in here in two hours." Bambietta felt an evil smirk on her lips.

"Well then...I'm going to rip those reapers apart for humiliating me."

* * *

><p>Back to the soul reapers…<p>

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Teru, and Maki were getting ready to enter the Quincy headquarters.

"Alright guys it's time." Kisuke activated Teru's device as it created a portal. "Good luck out there." One by one they entered the portal which lead them to a hallway.

"Alright." Ichigo started. "Let's go." They ran down the hallways looking for Yhwach, the king of the Quincys. They came across a large dark room. Once they entered, the door shut and all of the Quincy that they have encountered before appeared.

"Well what do we have here?" The father of the Quincys smirked darkly. "Pesky soul reapers...eliminate them all." All of the Quincy began to attack the group. Maki revealed her telepathic powers and surprised some the Quincy. "Interesting...that girl is not a soul reaper." Uryū observed the girl in amazement. As strong as the group was, there were just too many to fight off on their own. "As interesting as this is, I'm afraid I'll have to end it." Uryū was stunned by the majesty's sudden statement.

"Wait your majesty! Didn't you want Ichigo Kurosaki? If you kill them-" His majesty cut him off.

"I have given him chances. If he didn't take them, that's his problem now isn't it?" Yhwach prepared a powerful blast and aimed it at the group.

"No!" Uryū shouted as he was too late and blast went straight towards the group. Suddenly a different blast came from behind the group countering Yhwach's. The room was filled with smoke from the attacks. Everyone looked at the direction that the second blast came from. The second came from the maid.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bambietta asked the maid with a harsh tone. The maid only smirked. Five different Quincy attacked her. The maid was able to knock them all out in less than a minute. Everyone stared at the maid with disbelief. "Who the hell are you?" The maid's black eyes looked directly into Bambietta's.

"I'm just the maid." More Quincy began to attack the maid while the maid simply knocked them out one by one. "Aren't you guys going to help? Besides…" The maid turned around to face Ichigo. "This is your battle Kurosaki." Ichigo was dumbfounded by the fact that this random maid knew his name. "I am here to help you defeat the Quincy." Ichigo walked right next to the maid and smiled.

"Alright. Let's do this." Ichigo and the maid went to face off with Yhwach and Uryū while the others worked on defeating the rest of the Quincy. The maid and Ichigo were on par with Yhwach and Uryū. "Damn it. How do we defeat this guy?" The maid gave him a look of amusement.

"I think your friend has that covered." Ichigo looked at her with confusion written all over his face. The maid walked over to him and started whispering in his ear. Ichigo nodded in understanding and readied his sword.

"Bankai!" Ichigo's sword transformed and he attacked Yhwach. The maid appeared behind Uryū whispered in his ear.

"How foolish of you." Yhwach spoke up. "You think you can defeat me." Ichigo swung his swords at Yhwach.

"Don't count us out just yet." The maid came from behind Yhwach and kicked him into the wall, causing a crater. "Is it ready?" The maid nodded. "Uryū! Now!" Uryū got out his bow and arrow and shot it at Yhwach. Yhwach felt himself fading away.

"What is the meaning of this Uryū?!" Yhwach asked his successor.

"I never wanted to be your successor. I only acted as the man on the inside." Yhwach's eyes widened from this revelation.

"How did you come up with a technique so power that it can seal me?!" Yhwach was enraged.

"I didn't." Uryū responded simply. "She did." He pointed at the maid. "I just helped." Yhwach directed his anger towards the maid who keep a straight face.

"No!" Yhwach struggled but his fate was sealed. His majesty had fallen. The group went back to the Seireitei and told the great news. Everyone cheered. For the blood bath was no more. All of the captains of the 12 divisions gathered to have a meeting with the group to debrief on what happened.

"Wow. It sounds like you just had a tough time there." Kisuke stated with a smile. "Although I must ask," Kisuke looked over towards the maid. "who are you?" The maid smirked at the question.

"You're still wearing that costume?" Teru asked with his arms crossed. The maid looked over to Teru with a pissed off expression. Teru's face went blue with fear and Maki hid behind him. The maid pulled off her wig revealing her long black hair.

"My name is Hikari Ōtsutsuki." The room fell silent in shock. "Sorry for any inconvenience that these two brought on." She pulled on Maki and Teru's ears as they winced in pain. "So tell me you two, why did you go on a mission without my authorization?" Oh yea… Hikari was pissed.

"If I may add Ms. Ōtsutsuki." Hikari looked over to Kisuke. "These two helped a great deal and I don't think the outcome would have been the same without them, especially Teru." Teru felt joy. The whole reason why he did this was to get Hikari to realize that he could do more than she gave him. Teru didn't have powers like Maki and it made him feel so useless.

"Hikari-sama" Hikari looked down at Teru. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to show you that I wasn't useless." Teru could hear Hikari chuckle.

"Is that what this is about?" She smiled at him. "Teru I have never once seen you as useless. You created 90% of our system and you continue to create something new everyday." Teru looked down at the floor. "Besides, I would not have made you my third in command if I thought you couldn't do it." Teru looked back up and smiled.

"Thank you Hikari-sama." Hikari smiled back.

"Don't think that you won't be punished for your rash behavior." Both Teru and Maki gulped in fear. "Well it looks like it's time for us to take our leave. Let's go...Maki...Teru." Both of them nodded as they began to faded. Maki and Teru waved goodbye to their new friends. Ichigo looked at Hikari who smirked in response. "We'll meet again, Kurosaki."


	4. A New Evil

**I wanted to apologize to any One Piece fans. I don't go into much detail with One Piece because I am not as familiar with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my OCs. **

Back at HQ…

"Now I know why you always come back exhausted Hikari-sama, I'm dead-beat." Teru yawned and headed to his room. Hikari stretched upwards.

"I think I'll go to bed too." Hikari started walking away until an alarm when off. Maki went straight for the computer to see what the problem was. "What's wrong Maki?" Hikari looked at the screen and froze on the spot.

"It seems like he has decided to attack other dimensions." Maki could hear Hikari growling.

"Which dimension is he attacking?"

"Hikari-sama I don't think you have the ene-" Hikari roughly cut her off.

"Maki answer my question." The statement sounded deadly. Maki had no choice but to give in.

"He is attacking that one dimension that's full of pirates and marines." Maki looked through some files. "You actually showed interesting in a group of pirates in this dimension." Hikari's eyes never left the screen.

"I'm going." Maki watched as Hikari set up the transporter.

"Be safe Hikari-sama." Hikari had left and Maki couldn't help but sigh.

"Don't worry about her." Maki turned around to see Teru. "She'll only be facing his minions."

* * *

><p>In the world of pirates…<p>

Luffy and his crew were bored at sea, waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Ugghhh! I'm so bored" Monkey D. Luffy, the captain, complained.

"Stop complaining. Find something to do." The navigator, Nami, scolded him. Luffy simply grunted in return and looked at the horizon. Suddenly the ship began to shake immensely.

"What the heck is going on?" Zoro asked as he readied his swords. Two giant dark monsters began to attack the ship. Luffy tried to attack the monster but they released heavy amounts of darkness that blew everyone away.

"My hat!" Luffy's hat flew away. He attempted to grab it but the darkness from the monster pinned him and the rest on his crew. Luffy felt his energy leaving him, until it stopped. Luffy saw a figure kicking both of the creatures off the ship. The figure blasted the monsters with light. Luffy looked around and saw his crewmates trying regain the energy that was stolen from them. Luffy tried to stand up but ended up falling back to his knees. "Damn it" He heard an unexpected roar from the monsters as they disappeared. The figure walked over to Luffy and helped him up.

"Are you alright Luffy?" Luffy got a better look at the figure who surprisingly knew his name.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked the figure. The figure chuckled, even he could tell that the figure was exhausted.

"My name is Hikari." It took awhile for the Straw Hat Pirates to regain their energy. "You guys should be more careful. Those things are not something to take lightly."

"Thank you for saving us." Hikari looked at Nami. Then she looked at Luffy who seemed depressed. "What's wrong Luffy?" Luffy looked down and sighed depressingly.

"It's just that I lost my-" Luffy was cut off when Hikari placed the hat on Luffy's head. It was the exact same way Shanks had put the hat on him when he first got it. He looked at Hikari in admiration and amazement. "Thank you…" Hikari grinned and starting walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hikari looked down at the ship's doctor, Chopper. "Your body is tired and you need to rest." Hikari gave them a weary smile.

"Don't worry about me." Hikari was at the ship rail and was about to leave. "This won't be the last time you'll see me, Luffy." Hikari then disappeared as she jumped off the railing of the ship.

* * *

><p>Back to HQ…<p>

Hikari starting walking off the transporter with shaky legs. She has ended three wars and defeat some of his minions all in one day. Hikari suddenly fell to her knees.

"Hikari-sama!" Maki and Teru grabbed Hikari and took her to her room. "You need to rest Hikari-sama." Hikari nodded her head in agreement.

'What are you planning…?' With that thought, Hikari fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the universe…<p>

In a dark chamber, a giant dark figure was sitting on his throne with a glass of red wine in his hand. One of his servant entered the room.

"Master...the minions failed to kidnap the targets." The giant dark figure looked down on his servant, obviously not happy about the results. "We plan on taking each and everyone of the targets within the week." The giant dark figure signalled his servant to go away leaving him alone in the room. The figure began to twirl his wine around as he was thinking.

"Hikari…" The dark figure broke his glass of wine with his bare hands with a dark chuckle. "Your efforts will be in vain and I will take over this universe." The figure was none other than Gaap, the prince of hell and all things evil. A natural enemy to Hikari Ōtsutsuki, a woman of hope and light. "I can wait to see you fall...Head Commander."


	5. Kidnappings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>One Week Later In Fairy Tail…<p>

Lucy was walking home after spending the entire day at Fairy Tail. After the war, Fairy Tail had been celebrating non-stop. It can really leave a girl tired. Lucy entered her apartment and turned on all of the lights.

"I'm totally beat." Lucy walked over to her desk and noticed something. Her papers were all over the desk. "That's weird I'm sure I organized this desk before I left." Lucy then heard a sound coming in her bathroom. She slowly walked towards the bathroom with her hand tightly on her key. When she entered the bathroom it was dark but most importantly it was empty. Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like I'm just being paranoi-" Lucy's nose met a piece of cloth drenched in chloroform. Once she fell unconscious, her kidnapper left note in the room. Her kidnapper got out a walkie-talkie.

"Yo Shax...I have successful kidnapped Target #1: Lucy Heartfilia. Heading back to HQ to drop her off."

"Alright Samael. But you are to capture the other three targets with the next 24 hours."

"Yea yea" Samael went through a portal leaving the note behind.

In Konoha…

Everything was chaotic in the leaf village. The hospital was busy taking in all of the injured ninjas. The hokage, Lady Tsunade, was trying to reorganize the missions. There was one young girl in the village who walked with flowers. That young girl was Hinata Hyuuga. She was still bandaged up from the war but she was fine for the most part. She was visiting her cousin, Neji Hyuuga's, grave. She placed the flowers neatly on the grave and stood there in silence.

"Hey Hinata" Hinata turned around to see Naruto in his normal orange jumpsuit and bright smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed a bit. Naruto stood next to her and looked down at Neji's grave. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto had a very serious look on his face.

"Hinata...I was wondering would you like to hang out sometime?" Hinata was shocked. Naruto had basically asked her out on a date. "It's fine if you don't want to…"

"No Naruto-kun, I would love to hang out." Naruto looked very happy.

"Alright. How about tomorrow afternoon?" Hinata nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled. I'll see you then Hinata." And with that, Naruto ran off. Hinata couldn't help but blush at the fact that she was having a date with Naruto. She began walking home. It was nighttime and everything was dark. Hinata didn't mind, but she didn't know what was coming. Suddenly, something hit Hinata in the neck causing her to go into unconsciousness.

"That was easy." The demon like creature picked up Hinata and carried her body over his shoulder. "Samael, I have Target #2: Hinata Hyuuga."

"I told you I didn't need your help Ronwe!"

"Well you'll just have to deal with it." Ronwe could hear Samael tsk and carried Hinata away.

In Karakura Town….

Orihime Inoue was walking home from school. After the war everyone readjusted themselves to their normal lives. Orihime heard all the stories about the super powerful maid who was able to easily defeat Quincys by herself. The maid then revealed herself to be Hikari Oishi...no...Okimoto? Oh well...Orihime continued to go on her merry way. Orihime entered her house and put her bookbag on the floor.

"So you finally showed up. It took you awhile." Orihime got into a defensive stand. A dark figure was sitting a chair with a dark grin on his face. Orihime was about to attack when the figure ran towards her with light speed and kicked her in the neck rendering her unconscious. Orihime was left lying there in her own blood.

"What the hell Pyro?!" Samael came out of nowhere and picked up Orihime. "The orders are to keep them alive you dumbass!" Pyro only scoffed in response and placed a note near the pool of blood. Samael checked her pulse, it was faint, but it was there."Shax will kill me for this."

"Whatever." Pyro jumped out of the window. Samael sighed. Why does everyone keep on doing HIS job?

"Alright. Target #3 Orihime Inoue has been acquired." And with that Samael left with Orihime.

In some random town…

Luffy and his crew stopped at a random town to get some supplies. Nami and Robin were walking around the town.

"This place is pretty crowded." Nami stated. Robin nodded in agreement as they continued walking. "I think I'm going back to the ship." Robin and Nami went their separate ways. Once Nami got to the ship, she went inside and looked at the map to see where they were going next.

"Such a pretty face. Too bad I have to put you to sleep." Nami turned around and met a dark hand and she instantly fell unconscious. The man caught her.

"What the fucking hell Mammon?!" Samael shouted. "Why is everyone taking my job?!" Mammon simply grinned.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." Mammon dropped Nami on the floor. "I guess you can clean the mess." With that Mammon left.

"Damn it." Samael muttered. He picked up Nami and dropped the note. "Shax...Target #4: Nami...uuuhhhh...what's this chick's last name?" Samael could hear Shax sigh on the other side.

"Just bring her here...your work is done."

Samael carried Nami into a dark room and tied her to a giant pole with the other girls. He was still pissed that the others interfered with his mission. If he could, he would kill all of them. No point worrying about it. Now they wait...for a response to the notes.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Natsu looked around the guild for Lucy. It's been over a week since they last been on a mission and he was bored. Natsu walked over to Gray and Erza.

"Have you guys seen Lucy?" Gray and Erza shook their heads.

"We were going to ask you. No one has seen her all day." Natsu had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm going to her house to see what's up." Natsu started running with Happy flying at his side.

"Wait for us." Gray and Erza ran after him. Once they arrived to her apartment, they opened the door to realize she wasn't there. "I wonder where she went." They looked around for clues as to where the blond would have gone. Happy pick up something from the floor and examined it.

"Natsu! Look there's a note with your name on it." Natsu walked over to Happy and looked at the note. Natsu's eyes grew wide.

Naruto walked to the Hokage's office. Apparently Tsunade had important news for him. He sighed. He was suppose to get ready for his date with Hinata. He finally arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Naruto walked into the office to see all of his friends and Hinata's father in the room.

"What's going on?" Naruto did not like the feeling he was getting.

"Hinata was kidnapped last night." Naruto's whole world froze in shock. "We don't have any leads to her kidnapping...except this note with your name on it. The note doesn't reveal itself to us, but it might to you." Naruto's eyes hardened as walked over to Tsunade's desk and looked at the note.

Ichigo was walking home from school. He was taking a break from his soul reaper duties and trying to get back on track with his school work.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around to see one of his good friends, Tatsuki Arisawa.

"What's up?"

"Have you seen Orihime lately?" Ichigo thought about it.

"Now that you mention it...I haven't seen her all day." Even Ichigo knew that it was strange.

"Can you come with me to see if she's alright?" Ichigo nodded and they started to walk towards Orihime's house. When they got there, Tatsuki knocked on the door. "Orihime? Open up. It's me." There was no response. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Orihime, I'm coming in." Tatsuki kicked the door open. The two began searching around for their friend. "Orihime?" Ichigo walked over to the living room and notice a pool of blood with a note next to it. Ichigo could hear Tatsuki gasp. "Oh my god! Who did this?!" Ichigo picked up the note...he was about to discover who.

Luffy and the other guys were walking around town looking for Nami and Robin so they could regroup. When they saw Robin, they tried to get her attention.

"Hey Robin!" Robin looked over to Luffy and the others. "Where's Nami?"

"She decided to go back to the ship." They all started walking back to the ship.

"Hey Nami we are back!" There was no response. "Nami, you there?" Still no response.

"Maybe she got side tracked." Zoro suggested as he sat down making himself comfortable.

"Look what I found!" Everyone turned their attention to Chopper who was holding a note. "It has your name on it Luffy." Luffy took the note out of Chopper's hand and looked at it with surprise.

If you are reading this note, I have kidnapped one of your friends. Wanna get them back? You are to touch the seal and come and get me. You and only you are to able to come.

-G

All four boys accepted and touched the seal without hesitation. All four of them were transported to a different dimension. Once they arrived they noticed each other. Natsu readied his flames. Naruto entered into Kyuubi mode. Ichigo turned into a soul reaper. Luffy prepared his Gear Second. They were getting ready to fight each other. Natsu made the first move and attacked Luffy. Luffy speed away from the attack.

"Gomu Gomu!" Luffy attacked Natsu but missed.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" While Natsu and Luffy were at it, Naruto and Ichigo started to attack each other.

"Rasengan!"

"Bankai!" They continued fighting each other to the best of their abilities but they were all on par with each other.

"You bastards will pay for kidnapping Lucy!" Ichigo looked at Natsu in confusion.

"I don't know who's Lucy, but I won't forgive you for kidnapping Orihime."

"I didn't kidnap anybody." The boys stopped fighting and looked at each other.

"None of you guys kidnapped Lucy?" Everyone shook their head.

"None of you guys kidnapped Hinata?" Everyone looked at him strangely and shook their head.

"None of you guys kidnapped Orihime?" Same response.

"None of you guys kidnapped Nami?" It was clear they were not involved in any kidnapping.

"Wow...you guys are such idiots." The boys looked at Samael who was sitting lazily on the floor. "I honestly thought you guys were going to kill each other." The boys readied themselves to fight this new adversary.

"Well Samael, it looks like you found our guests." Ronwe, Pyro, and Mammon appeared beside him. "Looks like we are going to have some fun." Natsu and Samael went head to head. Samael summoned his dark wings when Natsu launched his fire attacks. Ronwe walked over to Naruto who entered Kyuubi mode. Pyro appeared behind Ichigo to hit him but Ichigo used his sword to counter it. Mammon appeared in front of Luffy cracked his knuckles. Samael fired thousand of poison feathers at Natsu which Natsu tried to dodge. Samael flew straight towards Natsu about to land a direct attack but he didn't notice that Natsu had his fist on fire. Natsu punched Samael in the stomach. Ronwe summoned a dark sword and clashed with Naruto who had a kunai. Ronwe decided to strike Naruto from above to try and catch Naruto off guard. What Ronwe didn't expect was a giant Kyuubi hand to grab him and throw him at the wall. Pyro activated an illusion and he began to fight Ichigo. In the illusion he made sure that Ichigo had no way of seeing him. Pyro continued to attack a clueless Ichigo.

"I guess I don't have a choice… Getsuga Tenshō!" The technique was so powerful, that it broke the illusion and sent Pyro flying back. Mammon transformed into a giant monster and punched Luffy to the ground and continued to punch him. Luffy managed to escape Mammon's barrage of attacks and entered into Gear Second.

"Gomu Gomu No!" Luffy punch Mammon hard in the face. The demons were losing against the boys. When the boys were about to end the demon with a final attack, they lost their powers.

"What's going on?!" Natsu exclaimed as the others struggled against an unknown force. This force was similar to what Luffy had encountered with the monsters.

"You seem to be having trouble." A new demon appeared on the battlefield.

"We didn't need your help Shax." Samael scoffed as he tried to pick himself up off the ground.

"It looks otherwise." Shax looked at the boys as they continued to pointlessly try to escape. "It doesn't matter. We have them." Shax pulled out a trigger. "The girls are now useless." In the distance a tower exploded...with the girls inside.

"LUCY!/HINATA!/ORIHIME!/NAMI!" The boys yelled at the same time as their comrades exploded into a million pieces. They could hear Shax mocking them.

"How pitiful. Concerning yourself with such useless beings." The boys were beyond pissed. Shax began to approach the boys. "It's time we take you to the master." Before Shax could touch the boys, the wall exploded and hit Shax, thus releasing the boys.

"What the hell was that!?" Samael and the other looked towards the direction of the explosion.

"You demons are breaking universal code by kidnapping someone from their own planet." Shax looked at the newly arrived person who seemed to have all four girls in hand.

"I wasn't expecting an appearance from you...Head Commander Hikari Ōtsutsuki…" Hikari walked over to the boy and placed the girls down gently. The boys looked at Hikari in surprise. "Head Commander or not...you can't defeat all five of us." Just then, Samael, Ronwe, Pyro, and Mammon got caught in a net that electrocuted them rendering them unconscious. Shax turned around to see Teru with a bazooka type object in hand.

"You demons aren't very smart." Teru jeered with a smirked. Shax's eyes twitched in irritation. Maki jumped down next to Hikari. She looked at the girls to check their injuries.

"How are they?" Hikari was concerned about the girls.

"Most of them are in good condition and just unconscious. The one that concerns me the most is Inoue." Ichigo's eyes widened. "We need to end this to get her wound treated." Hikari tugged on her gloves.

"Looks like I need to end this quickly." Shax's body was consumed by darkness. He came next to Hikari and tried to kick her only to have Hikari block it with her arm. 'I need to get him away from the girls.' Hikari grabbed Shax's leg and threw him across the room. Hikari went on the offense and began a barrage of attacks. Shax could on block so many of her attacks. Shax released a wave of darkness sending Hikari back.

"It is obvious that I'm no match for you Head Commander making this battle pointless." Shax couldn't help but sigh. "My master will not like this at all" Hikari eye's narrowed. "We will be taking our leave." Hikari stepped in front of Shax.

"What makes you think I will let you leave so easily." Hikari asked. Shax smiled darkly.

"Simple." Shax lifted his arm. "It's either me" Shax launched a blast. "or them." Hikari realized that there was a city full of civilians a couple of miles away. Hikari's decision was a fast one as she set off to stop the blast. She reached the city before the blast and closed her eyes. The weather changed and lightning began to strike. There was a yellow light and an explosion. The city was saved by Hikari. Hikari speed back to notice that all of the demons had left.

"Wow! What's that?" The boys looked at her strangely. Hikari gave them a questioning look.

"What?" Hikari asked. Hikari's hair went from black to blond and her eyes went from black to green. She was in Super Saiyan mode. Hikari is a Saiyan. "Oh…" Hikari went back to her normal self. "Let's get these girls taken care of." Before the boys knew it, they were being transported to the Legion Headquarters. When they got there, they were surrounded by highly advanced technology. A bunch of people brought some stretchers and placed the girls on them. "Don't worry about them." The boys moved their attention to Hikari. She signalled them to follow her. They started walking through the hallways and looked out the window. They looked out the window in amazement.

"Are we…" Hikari grinned at their reaction.

"Yes. We are in space." Outside was a great view of the galaxy. Natsu, Naruto, and Luffy were pressing their against the window, having never been in (much less heard of) space. Ichigo was not as impressed coming from a home with an advancement high enough to know what space is. "Let's continue." Hikari brought the boys to a room with a long table and five chairs. Hikari sat at the head at the table and gestured that the others should do the same. "How about you guys introduce yourselves, Natsu?" Natsu looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Well my name is Natsu Dragneel. I am a fire dragon slayer." Hikari glared at Naruto who gulped nervously.

"Um...I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I am a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village." Hikari nodded and looked towards Ichigo.

"Well I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I am a soul reaper." Natsu, Naruto, and Luffy moved their chairs slightly away from Ichigo. "I'm not going to take your souls!" Ichigo stated in irritation. Hikari giggled a bit and looked at Luffy.

"Welp. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm a pirate!" Hikari was glad someone was enthusiastic about this.

"Now that we know each other-"Hikari was interrupted.

"Wait" Ichigo glared at her. "How about you introduce yourself?" Hikari gave him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean? I have introduced myself to all of you." Ichigo's stare never fazed.

"I mean your history. What are you? You're definitely not human. Where did you come from?" Natsu decided to join in.

"Yea. How are you alive after a thousand years? Why did end up in Fairy Tail?" Hikari was not expecting all of those questions.

"Very well." Hikari sighed in defeat. "Like I have mentioned before, my name is Hikari Ōtsutsuki. You are right, I'm not human. My people are called Saiyans, but they died off awhile back. I left my planet because I didn't accept my people's arrogant ways. As you know Natsu, my younger sister Ami and I came to your dimension to hide. It had worked for awhile until they were getting too close to figuring out where we were. I left your dimension and ended up in Naruto's dimension. That is when I met my husband. I had a harder time hiding in Naruto's dimension because there was another alien, my husband's mother Kaguya, who did not like my presence because it was competition to her. After a couple of years in Naruto's dimension, I was found and they tried to kill me...but something happened." The boys looked at her with curiosity and interest.

"Hikari-sama!" A hologram of Maki appeared in front of everybody.

"What's wrong Maki?"

"Gaap has sent a message to all of the dimensions...and to us as well." The boys looked dumbfounded.

"Who is this Gaap?" asked Ichigo. Hikari's face darkened and was serious.

"He is the one who ordered the kidnapping of your friends." The room fell silent. "Maki, play the message." Maki nodded her head and displayed the message. Gaap appeared on the screen with a devilish smile.

"Hello leaders of each dimension. My name is Gaap, the prince of hell. If you haven't noticed, I have kidnapped someone from your dimension. Sadly, Head Commander Hikari Ōtsutsuki saved them with the heroes of your dimension. I am here to say that this isn't the last of me. I am declaring war on the entire universe including the Legion. Good bye." The message ended leaving everyone shocked. Hikari's fist slammed on the table, and broke it.

"That damn demon." Hikari looked up. "I'm sorry boys but my life story is going to have to wait. The reason why I brought you guys here is because I need your help defeating Gaap." The boys looked at Hikari. "I am inviting you and your friends to join the Legion and help me. Do you accept?" The boys looked at each other then looked back at Hikari. They all nodded. "Very well. I will train all of you." Maki came in with some white cloaks with Commander written on it in black and gave them to the boys. "You all are officially commanders of the Legion. You will have ten members in your team and have a Lieutenant and a Third in Command. I decide who is your Lieutenant and Third in Command." The boys put on their cloaks while Hikari continued. "Natsu, your Lieutenant will be Lucy and your Third in Command will be Gray." Natsu was about to object to having Gray being his Third in Command but Hikari gave him a death glare. "Naruto, your Lieutenant will be Hinata and your Third in Command will be Sasuke." Naruto simply nodded while he was checking out his cloak. "Ichigo, your Lieutenant will be Orihime and your Third in Command will be Renji." Ichigo glared at her a bit before turning his attention back the cloak. "Luffy, your Lieutenant is Nami and your Third in Command will be Sanji." Luffy was too busy admiring his cloak to pay attention. "Now go assemble your teams!" With that, the boys went back to their dimensions to assemble their team.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this!<strong>


	6. Assemble!

**A/N: Finally making some progress on this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

><p>In Fairy Tail…<p>

Everyone was worried. Natsu had suddenly disappeared and there was no sign of Lucy. They had just seen the message from Gaap. Then, the doors slam open.

"Natsu!" Everyone cried seeing the fire dragon slayer. "Where's Lucy!" Everyone then stared at Natsu.

"Don't worry." Natsu began. "She's fine." Natsu explained what had happened to the Guild. Everyone was a bit sceptical about sending ten members of Fairy Tail to join the Legion. Just then a new person entered the Guild.

"Having trouble assembling your group Dragneel?" Natsu turned around to see Hikari. Just then, Mavis appeared and gave Hikari a bear hug. After letting her go, Hikari did something that Mavis nor the rest of the guild was expecting. Hikari got down on her hands and knees. "Master. I know I am asking for a lot, but I need this guild's help. I know I'm no longer a member and…"

"Enough!" Mavis cut her off roughly. "This is not like you. Lift your head." Hikari looked up at the Master. "I will allow Natsu and his team to go with you." Everyone looked at the Master and nodded. Hikari looked around the guild to see Natsu with his huge smile. "I know you must be afraid of this Gaap, and you have done a great job at hiding your fear." Mavis placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder to grab her attention. "Remember this. You will always be a member of Fairy Tail." Hikari could help but smile as she lifted herself of the ground and readjusted her cloak.

"I guess we should be going. Are you ready Dragneel?" Natsu nodded. His team consisted of Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Mirajane, the three exceeds, and himself. "Lets go." The group felt themselves being transported and waved good bye to their friends. Hikari felt a weird sensation on her left hand. She removed her black glove to see a white Fairy Tail guild mark. It was the same one she had removed when she left the guild. She looked over to Mavis who gave her a bright smile. Hikari simply smirked as she put the glove back on.

* * *

><p>In Konoha…<p>

Naruto was explaining the events that had happened to him and told the Hokage and how Rookie 9 should join the Legion. Everyone was doubtful on the matter.

"Naruto. You are requesting more than ten of some of my best ninjas should go and leave Konoha." Lady Tsunade started. "It's too much of a request." Naruto was not about to let up.

"I understand your concern Lady Hokage, but I need them." Everyone turned around to see Hikari standing in the doorway. Everyone's eyes, except Naruto's went wide. They had heard the stories of Hikari after the war. "There is no way for us to win against Gaap without getting a team strong enough to defeat him." Hikari walked to the middle of the room and slightly bowed in respect. "Please Lady Hokage, I can't do this alone."Tsunade looked hesitant. There was an awkward silence between everyone.

"I am not going to say I like the idea of sending all of my best ninjas out, but..." Tsunade released a heavy sign. "I will allow it. Rookie 9! This is your mission, join the Legion and defeat this new found enemy." All the members of Rookie 9 set out to pack their things for the adventure that lies ahead of them. They all met Hikari at the front gate. Tsunade walked up to Hikari. "Will they be alright?" Hikari smirked as she saw Naruto and Kiba arguing about who will be Hokage first. They stopped arguing when Sakura hit both of them on the head.

"I have a feeling they will be just fine." Hikari turned to Tsunade and bowed. "Well, it's time for us to leave." Hikari walked up to the gang and a sudden light surrounded them. The gang felt themselves begin to suspend in mid air before they completely disappeared. Tsunade simply chuckled and turned around and headed back to her office.

"At the least there will be some peace in the village."

* * *

><p>In the Soul Society...<p>

Ichigo was standing before the 13 captains with the lieutenants behind them. Ichigo explained what happen with Gaap.

"How problematic." signed Head Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. "I honestly thought we would be in the clear for a longer time than this."

"Why should we even help?" asked Captain Hitsugaya. "Sure they helped us with the Quincy but this seem a bit out of our reach."

"I agree." interrupted Captain Kuchiki. "We have no real reason to join this so called organization and defeat an enemy who isn't typical for our standards." There was lots of talking between the captains, most of them agreeing with Captain Kuchiki.

"Surely you soul repears are not that clueless." Everyone turned their heads to see Hikari walking towards them. "If I'm correct, you saw the threatening message that Gaap sent out." Hikari stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the room. "You can't tell me you aren't the least bit interested." There were a few murmurs going around the room before the Head Captain decided to speak up.

"Surely you can understand our doubts Head Commander. We would be giving away some of our strongest reapers to fight some unknown enemy." The Head Captain stood up from his seat. "Besides, why should we trust you." Hikari simply smirked and gave him her response.

"Why not?" Such a simple question that did have an answer. There was an awkward silence until the Head Captain chuckled.

"You are very convincing Head Commander. I accept your request." With that, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryū, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Hiyori, and Kon where chosen for the mission and packed their things.

"You're going where?" Ichigo's father was yelling at Ichigo who was packing his bags. His sisters stood outside the bedroom door and watched the scene unfold.

"I told you. I was invited to a summer camp for a couple of months. I'll be back before school starts." This did not, however, stop Ichigo's dad.

"There is no way I'm letting you go. Where is this place? Who is going to supervise you? Do I even know them?" Ichigo father continue with his rant when Karin heard the door bell ring. She opened the door to see a woman with a casual shirt, jeans, black gloves, and a baseball cap. The woman had long black hair and a big smile.

"Hello." The woman said. "My name is Hikari. I'm here to pick up Ichigo for his summer camp." As if on cue, Ichigo's dad came out with Ichigo in a head lock. He then saw Hikari at the door and instantly let go of Ichigo.

"So you're the pretty lady who will be taking care of my son?" The kids sweat dropped at their dad's attempt to flirt. "The name is Isshin Kurosaki." Hikari simply smiled and nodded. "Well what are you waiting for Ichigo? Go pack!" Ichigo muttered a few curse words including the word pervert under his breath and went back to his room. "Oh Masaki! Our son is ready to go places on his own. How tragic." Karin and Yuzu face palmed as their father continues to hug the huge portrait. Karin was about to apologize to Hikari about her father's behaviors but she noticed that Hikari was softly staring at the portrait. Ichigo finished packing and said good bye to his family. Ichigo followed Hikari as they left the area. It was sunset now and the wind started to pick up.

"Are you always this quiet?" Ichigo asked as he stared at the orange sky.

"Your mother was a great woman." Ichigo was slightly startled by the sudden compliment. "I can tell by the look in your eyes. She must have been a very important person." Hikari turned her attention to the sky and smiled. "May she rest in peace." They met up with the others. They all started to chat as they waited to be pick up. Just before they were transported, the wind picked up and took Hikari's hat with it. Hikari was surprised at first, but then she smiled again. Hikari saw Issihin grab her hat in his soul reaper form. Hikari saw him exam the hat. Hikari understood his doubtfulness, once having been a parent herself. Hikari simply pretended to not notice and turned around.

"Oh well."

* * *

><p>At some random port...<p>

Luffy and the others were collecting supplies for their trip. The market was full of people who were buying charms, food, and even beer.

"Wow. This place is packed." Zoro commented with irritation as he had a hard time squeezing through the crowd. Suddenly, there was a scream and all of the people began to run and shattered in fear.

"What's going on?" asked Chopper as he was being trampled by the crowd. Luffy stretched his head up so he could see over the people. It was some marines. More specifically Smoker and Strawberry. They were lifting a little boy by the collar of his shirt.

"You little shit! You need to watch where you are going!" Smoker shouted as the boy was pleading him to let him go.

"You've made a horrible mistake in trying to rob us kid." Strawberry followed with a calmer yet more menacing tone.

"Since when do they work together?" Sanji questioned. Smoker and Strawberry looked to see the Straw Hat Pirates. They both flashed shit-eating grins.

"Well if it isn't Luffy D. Monkey." Smoker approached the group and drags the boy on the ground will he walks. "It's been far to long hasn't it."

"Put the boy down!" Luffy shouted. Smoker smirked as he raised the boy and then threw him to the side.

"Stawberry. Would you might taking care of that little shit?" Smoker grabbed his weapon with a big smile on his face. Strawberry simply nodded as he walked over to the boy.

"Oh no you don't!" Luffy ran over to the boy only to be kicked away by Smoker. The rest of the crew got into their defense stances. Strawberry lifted his sword in the air, ready to strike the boy. "No!" Strawberry's sword went straight down only to break in half. Strawberry's eyes widened as he saw a figure in a black cloak with a hood that covered their face in his way.'_Impossible!' _Strawberry thought. _'My sword broke on contact' _The figure turned their head slightly to the right to get a glimpse of the boy.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" The boy looked down on the ground with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I did mean for this to happen...I just...need money to help my mom." The boy at this point started to sob. "S-she is so sick and I h-have to get her some m-medicine." The boy at this point could no longer speak as he continued to sob. The figure walked up to the boy, completely ignoring the marine in front of them, and bent down to the boy's level. The figure grabbed the boy's hand and lifted it up slightly and placed something in his hands. The boy looked at his hand to find 100,000 belles. The boy was way beyond shocked by the amount."W-w-why...?" The boy was interrupted by a hand that was placed firmly on his shoulder.

"That should be more than enough to have a doctor check your mom up and get some medicine for her." The boy looked up at the figure who was smiling. "Now go. I'll take care the rest." The boy nodded and ran away. The figure stood up straight and faced Strawberry. "You know beating children isn't very friendly." The figure started to remove their hood.

"Who are you?" Smoker asked with a menacing tone. The figure's face was revealed. Of course it was Hikari."A woman?!" Smoker was surprised that a woman was able to deflect Strawberry's attacks.

"As much as I would love to spar with you men, I have to speed things up here." Hikari suddenly ran up to Strawberry and punched him in the face and sent him flying for miles. Smoker was shocked and suddenly attacked Hikari only to be elbowed in the chest sending him flying into a building.

"Amazing!" Luffy yelled as he admired Hikari's fighting style. Hikari walked over the crew. They needed to leave before the marines recovered.

"You guys ready to go?" Hikari asked. All of them nodded in unison. "Alright. Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't make Smoker and Strawberry too OOC or weak. Hope you enjoyed this! We can finally get to the good parts :).<strong>

**king naruto: ****There will be several references to Dragon Ball Z but the characters ****won't show up for a LONG time.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Training

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered at the hall in the center of the Legion Headquarters. Some were staring in amazement due to the amount of technology before them. Everyone stayed with their normal "groups". That wouldn't last long though. Hikari walked up to the front of the hall and smirked.<p>

"May I have your attention please." Everyone fell silent. "As you all know, I have asked you all to come here in order to help defeat a common enemy, Gaap. Welcome to the Legion! Our goal here to bring together some of the universe's greatest warriors and bring an era of peace. So without further or due allow me to introduce our commanders." Natsu, Naruto, Ichigo, and Luffy walk next to Hikari. Natsu and Naruto on her right and Ichigo and Luffy on her left. All four of them wore a cloak that had "commander" written in kanji on the back. "For the next two weeks, every single one of you will go through our training program that will be lead by either my Third in Command Teru or my Lieutenant Maki. Do not underestimate this training. After you have passed this program, you will officially be apart of the Legion." Hikari looked towards Teru who nodded. "Alright. Let the training begin!" Everyone, excluding the commanders, left the hall as Teru led them to the training room. "As for you four..." All four boys turned their heads towards Hikari. Hikari gave them a sinister smile. "I will be training you myself." All four gulped, they feared the idea of having "special" training with Hikari. "Let's head out." The boys followed Hikari into another room.

* * *

><p>Everyone entered room that was nothing more than a giant blank space.<p>

"Where are we?" Rukia asked as they entered the room. Teru turned around and faced the group.

"Welcome to the training room." Teru gave them a wicked smile. The area suddenly changed into a giant jungle. "For the next two weeks you have one goal...survive together..." Teru was then surrounded by four different enemies: Member of Nine Demon gate's Keith, Obito Uchiha, Quincy Äs Nödt, and Blackbeard. "You will face enemies you have seen in the past and ones you have never seen before. Also..." Everyone's attention was completely on Teru. "if I feel like you are not a right fit for the Legion, I'll have you sent back home." Everyone was shocked and Teru took this time to leave. "Like Hikari-sama mentioned before, do not underestimate this training. The enemies you will find here are to be approached with caution." Teru had completely disappeared but everyone could hear his voice. "Let the games begin..." The landscape began to change and giant mountains rose from the ground and separated everyone into different groups. Happy, Carla, Lily, Kon, and Chopper were in one group. Gray, Gajeel, Sasuke, Kiba, Renji, Uryu, and Sanji in another group. Juvia, Levy, Ino, Ten-Ten, Shino, Chad, and Brook were together, which, Brook gladly accepted. Ino...not so much. Then there was Sakura, Sai, Rukia, Hiyori, Wendy, Lee, and Franky. Next was Erza, Mirajane, Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Robin. The last group consisted of Shikamaru, Chouji, Kisuke, Hitsugaya, Usopp, and Zoro. Teru entered a room full of monitors that showed each of the groups. He smiled at everyone's confusion. "Looks they are going to have to work with each other." Teru sat down in a chair and leaned back. He grabbed a bag of popcorn and opened the bag. His smiling face met with the steamy warmness of the freshly popped popcorn. "This is going to be a very amusing next two weeks."

* * *

><p>Maki walked down the halls and entered one of the hospital rooms. Inside, Lucy, Hinata, Orihime, and Nami were talking to one another. They have been in the same hospital room for the past day or so and started warming up to each other.<p>

"I am glad you girls are getting along." All four girls turn their direction towards Maki.

"Oh hello Maki." Orihime waved with a cheerful smile. "You want to join our conversation?" Maki smiled. Orihime had recuperated with ease.

"As much as I would like to, we have work to do." All of the girls gave her a look of confusion mixed with interest. "Hikari-sama has requested that the lieutenants go on a special mission." Maki pulled out a folder with some papers. "She has requested that we go to a planet in the northern section of the universe. There are some civilians who are requesting help after a strange disaster that has yet to be investigated. Our mission is to help the civilians and investigate." All four girls nodded. "This will be our first mission as lieutenants." Maki handed each of the girls a badge with the kanji for legion engraved on it with smaller kanji on the bottom that read "lieutenant". "These badges will identify you as lieutenants of the Legion. We will be leaving later today so prepare yourselves quickly. This mission will tell me if you are truly capable of being lieutenants." With that, Maki left the girls in the room. Maki passed the control room that Teru was in and saw him eating popcorn while watching Ino beat up Brook and calling him a pervert for something he had said. Maki could feel a sweat drop as Teru laughed hysterically. '_That sadistic bastard.' _Maki thought in slight annoyance. '_Hikari-sama gives him too much __freedom with these training exercises._' Maki sighed and continued on her merry way. Maki reached her room and started packing her things. She recalled what Hikari had told her earlier.

*Flashback*

Hikari, Teru, and Maki were sitting at a table. It was only a couple days after Gaap's minions had attacked Luffy's crew. Hikari had full recuperated from ending all the wars.

"What was the assignment you had in mind Hikari-sama?" Maki asked. Hikari had called her and Teru to discuss the arrival of new members. Hikari's face turned serious.

"I have a feeling Gaap is going to make another radical move sometime soon." Maki and Teru looked slightly shocked as Hikari continued on. "We need to be prepared for whatever he might throw at us." Teru grunted and leaned back into his chair.

"Why do we need new recruits anyways? We have half a million soldiers prepared to go to war at anytime." Hikari glared at Teru, not liking his reply at all. The way Teru had phrased that statement made it sound like their lives did not matter. Teru realized how much Hikari despised what he had said and silenced himself.

"As I was saying," Hikari continued, completely ignoring Teru's response. "I need you two to train the new recruits." Teru almost fell out of his chair in shock.

"W-WHAT?!" Teru shouted. "Why do I have to train a bunch of newbies!" Hikari's anger was rising as Teru continued to ramble. Maki took the opportunity to punch the top of Teru's head. "OW! WHAT THE HELL MAKI?!" Maki responded by sticking her tongue out in a very childish manner.

"Both of you stop it!" Hikari shouted thus silencing the two. "I swear you guys are worse than my own children." Hikari froze for a second. Maki and Teru both sat down in silence. They both knew it pained Hikari to talk about her sons, no matter how unaffected she looked. It was always best to avoid the subject of her family altogether. "Anyways," Hikari snapped herself back to reality. "Teru, I am making you responsible for most of the new recruits. I will allow you to do whatever you want with them." Teru flashed a huge grin in response.

"Does that mean I can use the training room?" Hikari nodded in response. "YES! They're not going to know what hit them!" Teru left the room in excitement leaving Hikari and Maki sweat dropping in the room.

"You would think that he would wait for you to finish nee?" Maki turned her head towards Hikari. "What do you want me to do Hikari-sama?" Hikari sighed and regained her focus on the matter.

"I have an idea on who I want to be lieutenants out of the new recruits. I need you to take the new lieutenants on an important mission." Hikari opened up a folder and spread out the papers with in the folders. "There is a planet in the northern part of the universe that is facing numerous natural disasters." Maki raised one of her dark purple eyebrows.

"Why is this a mission?" Maki was confused. "It sounds like the planet is having some kind of atmospheric problem which can be easily resolved by-"

"No." Hikari intrupped Maki. "It's already been tried. There is something strange going on with these disaster. They are almost...purposeful..." Maki looked at all the files with information about the disasters. "I need you to investigate the cause of these disasters." Maki's eyes widen as she noticed a pattern in the disasters. "You've noticed too haven't you?" Maki looked back up to Hikari. "The disasters seem to go into an order, almost a line." Hikari stood up from her seat and stretched. "It could be nothing but we need to make sure." Hikari started heading towards the exit. "I'm counting on you." With that, Hikari left the room leaving Maki to look at the papers in wonder. '_Is this really nothing?'_

*Flashback End*

Maki was looking through her closet and found a runned down doll with messy brown hair and a dirty light green dress. Maki stared at the doll. It was the only thing that she had kept from her past life as a street rat. Back then, life was a lot harder. She laid the doll on a pillow and continued packing. Maki finished packing and walked out of her room. All four of the girls meet Maki at the transporter. Maki entered their coordinates into the computer and joined the girls onto the transporter.

"You guys ready?" The lieutenants responded with a simple nod. "Very well...let's go." With that the girls were transported.

* * *

><p>Hikari led the four boys into a special room. The room had five beds and an entire kitchen off to the side. The floors were made of gray tile and in the middle of the room was a giant machine.<p>

"Alright boys." All attention was turned to Hikari. "We will begin your training." Hikari walked over to the machine and started typing. Once she finished typing, she turned around to face the boys. "All you boys have to do is fight me with the best of our ability."

"That sounds easy enough." Natsu interrupted with a sheepish smile. Hikari had a dark smile on her face.

"It's like I said Dragneel. Do not underestimate your training." Hikari's hand moves towards the machine's keyboard. "Ready?" All the boys nodded, and went into their individual defense stances. Hikari simply smirked as she pressed enter. "Begin!"

* * *

><p>Gaap was sitting on his throne and played with a human-like skull. He could not wait to destroy everything that Hikari helped create. Shax entered the room with another minion. Shax walked over to the right side of Gaap's throne.<p>

"Ah Abdiel. Tell me. How is our progress on the weapon?" The minion was hesitant. Shax remained silent as he knew what was going to happen.

"Well sir...you see...there is a bit of a set back..." Gaap's demeanor suddenly turned dark as Abdiel continued. "The weapon is not going to be ready anytime soon and you can't force it to wor...!" Abdiel was interrupted by a dark blast that caused him to disenegrate. Shax only sighed at his master's radical action.

"Now that you killed the main engineer, the weapon won't be finished for another six month master." Shax sighed as his master growled in anger.

"I don't care. He had years to finish that weapon. He is nothing more than a disappointment." Gaap crushed the skull in his hands to pieces. "Find me a new engineer, one who will not disappoint." Shax simply bowed before Gaap.

"Consider it done master."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	8. Kalia

**Sorry it's been awhile. I guess I'm not very consistent in my writing. ****-_-**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Begin!"<p>

All four boys felt themselves suddenly getting extremely heavy. They all fell to the floor. Hikari walked up to them and kicked all of them into the nearest wall. "What's wrong boys?" All four of them push their heads up with all of their might to see Hikari smirking. She walked up to Natsu. "I thought you said this would be easy." Hikari was taunting them to no end. Natsu forced his body to stand up but he ultimately failed and fell back down on his hands and knees. Hikari started walking away from the boys.

"What is going on?" Natsu questioned as he noticed the others were having a similar problem. Hikari stopped walking and turned around and saw them struggling to just stand.

"Simple. I changed the gravity." The boys eyes widened. "The gravity is currently 10 times the gravity you are use to." Hikari flashed a grin. "On my old planet, this was our normal gravity. I'm already use to this." Hikari walked over to the kitchen as the boys continued to struggle.

"This is impossible." Ichigo grunted as he still struggled to get up. Luffy then had an imaginary light bulb go off. Luffy started to crawl around and make baby noises while the others looked at him as if he was an idiot...which he was. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Well I thought that we should crawl to get to use to the gravity, like babies!" Naruto and Natsu started yelling at Luffy and called him an idiot. All three of them started arguing while lying on the cold hard ground.

"Wait!" All three turned their attention towards Ichigo. "Luffy might be on to something." Luffy flash a big smile as Ichigo continued. "We need to start off small and work our way up." The four boys worked together to create a training routine starting with push ups going to lunges.

"Bet I can do the push ups faster than you guys." Natsu shouted as he started struggling with his first push up. Before they knew it, it was a competition. Hikari was sitting in a stool eating an apple when she over heard their conversation. She couldn't help but smile at their competitive nature. '_They might be able to __finish the training after all._' Hikari thought as she grabbed the newest edition of Eglion Life. She flipped through magazine in boredom. She had no interest in any of the latest fashion or gossip. She only read the magazine to get any important news. She continued flipping through the pages till an article caught her interest. "Hikari Ōtsutsuki: A Real Hero?" Hikari scanned through the article. It simply criticized Hikari and the Legion and posed them as terrorists. Many people who were in journalism, politics, and law considered Hikari as a "menace" to the universe's "well-built" structure and society. Hikari sighed in slight exhaustion. These people never seem to rest when it came to making propaganda to make her look threatening. It was simply disgruntling. She was not a threat to anybody. Hikari proceeded to throw the magazine into the waste bin.

"Hikari-sensei!" Hikari turned her head. Was that Naruto she heard? He sounds like he is in distress. Is he hurt? Hikari was a bit panicked. Why? It was just Naruto... Could it be that she is overly concerned about him because he is Asura's reincarnation? Hikari rushed to the area where she left the boys only to see that they were not there.

"Uzumaki?" Hikari looked around. "Where are you guys?" Before Hikari knew it, Ichigo swag his sword downwards. Hikari jumped back only to met Naruto's foot. Hikari was able to catch Naruto's foot and threw him across the room. Hikari stood in shock. All four boys were stand, they were slightly wobbly but still standing.

"You said we shouldn't underestimate the training." Hikari looked at Natsu who was mocking her from before. "Well you shouldn't underestimate us!" Hikari surprise was replaced with understanding. Hikari smiled.

"Forgive me for underestimating you." Hikari got into a fighting stance. "It won't do it again." All four boys attacked Hikari, one attack following the other. Hikari had been caught of guard multiple times. "It looks like you've overcome your gravity problem." All of the boys gave Hikari a cocky smile. Hikari reached into her pant pocket and took out a remote. "Let's see if you guys can do it again." Hikari pressed a button on the remote and the gravity went from 10 times to 20 times. Hikari watched as the boys struggle to adjust to the new gravity. Hikari remembered when she went through the training herself. She had heard that a Saiyan like herself had used this training to become stronger. Hikari had never met this other Saiyan but she knew he was super Saiyan. Hikari was amazed when she heard that another Saiyan was able to receive the same ability that she had received 1000 years ago. Back then, the ability did not exist, never the less heard of. She was the one who discovered it. What most people don't know is that it was a gift not a talent. Hikari smiled as the boys were already on their feet. Hikari got into a fighting stance and prepared for another barrage of attacks. After fighting in 20 times gravity, Hikari stopped the boys. "I am going to do something." Hikari got out the remote. "I want you to face each other in 30 times gravity." The gravity changed and Hikari walked over to the kitchen.

"What do you think she is doing?" Ichigo asked as his sword clashed with Naruto's kunai. Natsu flaming fist came out of nowhere and almost hit Luffy. Luffy jumps back and punches Natsu in the face.

"I don't know." Natsu replied as he rubbed his nose. "Maybe she is planning a surprise attack." Ichigo chuckled lightly as he swug his sword at Naruto.

"Possibly." The boys continued to fight each other until they were completely worn out. Hikari walked towards them.

"If you guys are done beating each other to a pulp," Hikari put her hands behind her back. "I made you some dinner." The boys followed Hikari to the kitchen to find a huge feast with all of their favorite foods. The boys dug in. While eating, they noticed Hikari had a strange appetite. She ate almost everything on the table, in a somewhat barbaric way, and fought Luffy over some meat. The boys sweat dropped as Hikari kicked Luffy across the room and ate the meat in a prideful manner. The days followed and at the end of the first week the boys were able to walk around in 50 times gravity. The boys were breathing heavily. "I am very impressed you guys." They all looked at Hikari who was sweating. "You guys are officially half way through the training." With that, they continued to work towards 100 times gravity.

* * *

><p>Maki and the other lieutenants had arrived in Kalia, a planet in the northern part of the universe. Kalia was not only trading area but also a tourist sight. Many from around the universe came to this planet to visit it's beaches and museums. Kalia has the biggest collection of universe's treasures including the infamous Union jewel. Near the beginning of time, there was constant war between two large groups of warriors on how the planet should be ruled. One day, the leaders of both groups had fallen into the same cave. While stuck together with no weapons or armor, they had found the jewel. Both reached for the jewel at the same time and, like magic, the hate for one another was gone. The two groups unified into one and the constant war had come to a end. Maki was reading a book on Kalia history and only sighed. She was looking for some information on past disasters. Maki concluded that the answer was not going to be found in the past, rather, the present.<p>

"This place is so beautiful!" Orihime commented as she looked at the horizon. Hinata shyly nodded in agreement.

"But it's so boring!" Hinata and Orihime turn their attention towards Nami who was sitting in a chair with her feet on the table. "I thought this was a mission." Nami yawned. Lucy was sitting next to Maki who's head was in a book. Lucy drank her milkshake as she watched Maki read the book. Out of curiosity, Lucy slowly moved her head to see what Maki was reading. Maki shut the book hard. Lucy squeaked in surprise and scared Nami out of her seat. "What was that all about?" Lucy apologized to Nami.

"This book is useless." Maki concluded. "Let's try looking for clues around the area. Nami and Orihime, I need you two to look around the central market. Lucy and Hinata, I need you two to check around the beach area. I will try to find some more information at the library. We will meet here in about an hour." The girls set off in their different paths. Nami and Orihime walked aimlessly around the central market. Orihime was fascinated by the aliens she was seeing. The aliens ranged from Phytheas, which were purple skinned aliens with two small horns who tend to be very compassionate, to Crylids, which were red skinned aliens with reptilian scales and had a had a bit of an unlikable personality. Orihime was so distracted by the colors that she accidentally bumped into a stranger in a black cloak. The stranger dropped a bunch of papers.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Orihime apologized to the stranger. The stranger brushed her off, picked up all of his things, and carried on. Nami couldn't help but grunt.

"So much for having manners." Orihime looked back down to the ground and saw that the stranger left a compass of some kind on the ground. Orihime immediately picked up the foreign object.

"Oh no. He forgot his compass." Nami took the object from her hands and examined it. The compass was different from anything she has ever seen, and she was a navigator. The strangest thing about the compass was that it didn't seem to be pointing north. '_Maybe coordinates are different here_' Nami thought.

"Well there is no way we can give it to him now." Nami put the object in her pocket and continued to walk around the market place with Orihime following.

Lucy and Hinata were walking the beaches looking for clues. There were many people present at the beach. There was nothing suspicious about the place at all. They both started to leave when they heard a woman shouting.

"Get your charms here! Guaranteed to get rid of any unluckiness the disasters might bring! Only 100 Unions!" This caught the girls' attention as they started walking towards the stand. "Hello young ladies. Would you like to buy a charm?" The woman looked about 70 years old with wrinkles that covered her blue skin.

"No thank you." Lucy declined politely. "We actually wanted to know about the disasters that have been occurring lately." The old lady smiled in a sinister manner. Almost as if she had been anticipating that question.

"Why these storms have been constant. They have brought misery to homes and washed away businesses. You girls should be careful." Lucy was about to go more in depth on the subject when she heard a crash. She and Hinata looked behind them to see a young alien, maybe in his 20s, rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness while a woman, supposably his mother, yelled at him for "dropping the merchandise". Lucy and Hinata turned back around only to see that the stand had disappeared.

"W-WHAT?!" Lucy shouted in shock. Hinata was also very shocked seeing as the stand had been there only moments ago. Hinata activated her byakugan to see if she could find the old lady but there was no trace of her. "Oh well." Lucy sighed as Hinata deactivated her eyes. "Looks like we are going to have to look somewhere else for clues."

Maki was busy scrambling her brains for answers. These disasters randomly appeared about two weeks ago and had been consistent. The only problem is the why. Why did they start occurring? None of these books are helping her.

"Looking for something?" Maki jumped out of her seat and fell on the floor. She looked up to see a woman who was maybe in her 40s with gray skin and a tail that looked very similar to a lion's tail. "Are you alright?" The female offered a hand which Maki accepted. "Didn't mean to scare you like that." Maki proceeded to dust herself off.

"No problem. I should have been more aware of my surroundings." Maki said with a sheepish smile.

"I see you are doing research on the recent disasters. I might be able to help. I am a journalist for the local news so I have done some research myself." The female led Maki into a cafe where they sat down. The female ordered a Milky Summer beer, which in human terms is a milkshake that tastes like beer. Maki ordered a glass of water. "My name is Lycid by the way."

"Maki." Maki responded as she reached for her drink. "What can you tell me about the disasters?" Lycid drank some of her beer before responding.

"Well you have good instincts if you are suspicious. I, myself, find it very strange since the condition of our atmosphere is in perfectly heathy condition. I have a theory though." Lycid leaned in. Maki also leaned in out of instinct. "Do you know about the Union Jewel?" Lycid asked in a hushed tone. Maki nodded as she had read all about it in her book. "Well I think thats the main purpose of the disasters." Maki was surprised. "Think about it. The Union Jewel is a big deal around here and ever since these disasters have been around its like everyone has forgotten about it. It's a distraction." Maki's eyes widened. It makes perfect sense. Maki jolted out of her seat.

"Thank you Lycid-san." Maki bowed slightly. "You've helped me a lot." With that Maki left the cafe to met up with the others. Lycid payed the bill and walked out of the cafe. She started walking down an alley way until she saw a black cloaked figure in her way.

"Excuse me. I need to get to the other side." The cloaked figure flashed a devilish smirk before he stabbed her in the chest. "Wha-" Lycid was speechless.

"Sorry sweetheart but you were to close to my plan and I can't have you walking around anymore." Lycid dropped to the floor and a pool of blood started to form underneath her. The cloak figure put his knife away and started walking away from the murder scene. "Now. Time to get that compass back."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Review if you can! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)<strong>


	9. Aldinach

**Sorry guys! Just finished midterm. Ugh I so done with school! Anyways...yea...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late you guys." Maki was breathing heavily after running to make in time. "I think I have figured out why these disasters are occurring." The girls sat around at a table. Maki explained the theory that Lycid had told her earlier. "If this theory is correct, then we need to protect the jewel and find out who is behind all of this." Lucy sighed and leaned back in her chair.<p>

"Hinata and I tried to get information from an old lady but she disappeared and we couldn't find her afterwards. " Maki looked at Lucy with interest.

"Did she tell you anything important?" Lucy sighed again.

"Nothing we didn't already know. She told us that these storms have been constant and have destroyed homes and businesses. She warned us to be careful." Lucy finished her story.

"Well we found this." Nami reached into pocket and showed off the compass. "It looks like a compass but look." Nami pulled out her own compass and set it next to the other compass. Her compass was pointed straight ahead while the foreign compass was pointed straight to the right. "This compass doesn't point North." Maki reached over and grabbed the compass and examined it.

"You're right." Maki confirmed. "This seems to be pointing somewhere else." Maki stood up from her seat. "Let's see where it goes." The girls followed the compass. The walked for 10 minutes before they reached a destination. "This is..." They were at the Royal Cosmos Museum, supposably the current home of the infamous Union Jewel, but the jewel moved around so often no one was able to really pin point it. "Why does it lead here?" There was a sudden scream and a flash of lighting. There was a tornado headed straight for them. The girls jumped out of the way and the tornado hit a building causing it to collapse. The building parts almost hit a bunch of civilians but Maki stopped the parts in mid air and held it there so that the civilians could run before she released it. Orihime had activated a shield so that nothing would fall on the fleeing civilians. As suddenly as it had came, the storm disappeared. '_What is going on?_' Maki thought in confusion as the others helped any hurt civilians. Maki walked up the steps of the museum and entered the museum. The museum security was stuck under some rubble and were receiving help from Hinata. Maki entered the museum's main hall. She walked down the halls until she found it. The Union Jewel. The compass was moving rapidly in the direction of the jewel. Maki stuffed the compass into her pocket and walked back to the other girls. The security guards rushed passed Maki at the entrance, not even taking notice of her.

"So. Did you find anything?" Nami asked. Maki nodded her head and saw a police officer walk up to them. The officer was clearly a Phythea in his early thirties.

"Are you girls alright?" The officer asked. The girls looked at each other before nodding at the same time. "Good, because I need to ask you girls some questions back at headquarters." Maki's glare on the officer hardened as he pulled out a badge with the title "Detective" engraved at the top. "The name's Detective Tarks. I'm hope you girls are smart enough to come without problem." Nami was about to fight back when Maki held her back.

"No officier." Maki responded. "There are no problems." The girls were brought to Mergton City Police Station to be questioned about what happened before and after the natural disasters. Maki was currently being interrogated by Tarks.

"So. What were you doing in the museum?" Maki signed.

"I was just checking something." Tarks eyebrow went up.

"What could that possibility be?" Maki smirked.

"Nothing too important." Tarks tsked as he looked through some files.

"If I am correct, you are familiar with Lycid Flaster." This grabbed Maki's attention. Tarks noticed this and continued. "Well she was found dead in an alley way this afternoon." Maki's heart stopped for a second. '_Lycid's...dead?!' _Maki thought in total shock. Right then an there, Tarks slammed both hands on the table and made Maki jump from her seat. "You do know something! Tell me everything!" Maki recovered from the sudden shock and coughed.

"Well..." Maki started. "She found me at the library and explained a theory about the sudden occurrence of natural disasters."

"What interest do you have with these natural disasters? Investigating is not for civilians." Maki signed. She didn't want to pull out this card but at this point, if what Tarks had said about Lycid is true, they need to catch the enemy before he reaches his goal: The Union Jewel.

"Well Detective. I'm not ordinary civilian." Maki pulled out her Lieutenant badge and flashed in from of Tarks. Tarks stood there in shock.

"You're...a Legion Lieutenant?" Maki smiled in response.

"Not just any Legion Lieutenant but the Lieutenant of the legendary Head Commander Hikari Ōtsutsuki." Maki responded in a slightly bragging tone. Tarks was absolutely speechless. "Now I need you yo answer some of my questions. What happened to Lycid?" Tarks coughed in his hand to recover from shock.

"Well...she was stabbed in the chest. There were no weapons recovered from the scene." Tarks explained. "Why is the Legion interested in a murder case?"

"We aren't." Maki replied quickly. "But Lycid helped me figure out what has been going on with these natural disaters. I have a feeling that if we find the one who killed Lycid, we will find the one responsible for all of these natural disasters." Maki paused. "Release my comrades. I need to talk to them." Tarks scampered a bit before reply.

"A-Yes! Right away!" He saluted and ran out of the room. Maki sat down and grabbed the folders with Lycid's information in it. Maki stared at Lycid's picture in slight guilt. If only she stayed longer, this would not have happened. Lycid would still be alive.

"Your work won't be in vain." Maki said out load. "I promise you that much."

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure walked into a dark alley, beyond annoyed.<p>

"Damn it!" He shouted to himself. "I wish I hadn't lost that stupid compass! Ugh!" An object started vibrating in his pocket. He reached for the device and answered it. "What is it Shax? I'm a little frustrated right now and I don't need your ass to make it worse."

"Must I remind you that you are **below **me Aldinach." Shax emphasized. Aldinach froze for a bit before scoffing.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"You have been careless Aldinach."

"What are you talking about? I almost have the jewel. I just need to recover the compass."

"The Legion is here." Aldinach stood in shock. "Because of your carelessness, ours enemies are suspicious. We want that jewel by tomorrow, no later."

"What?!" Aldinach shouted. "There is no way-"

"You have no choice." Shax replied calmly. "Master is growing impatient. Get it done." Shax left the call leaving Aldinach to himself.

"Asshole." Aldinach muttered under his breath as he put the device back into his pocket. He started walking out of the alley and began to think of a plan. "I know the jewel is in that museum. Royal Cosmos Museum. I just need to get it better they moved it again." Aldinach raised his hands in the air and the clouds started to darken. Aldinach wasn't the demon of natural disasters for nothing. "The Legion isn't going to know what hit them."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. Promise the next one will be longer with more action. It'll be the climax of the mission. Thank you darlings!<strong>


End file.
